


Accidental Slip-Up

by m7storyteller



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget slips up when confronted by Gemma.  Spoilers for 1.04 It's Gonna Kill Me, But I'll Do It & 1.05 Preview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Slip-Up

"What?"

"I'm Bridget.", she repeated, coming closer to her, "I'm not Siobhan, and I'm not having an affair with Henry.  Never did, never will."

Gemma shook her head, "You can't...be, Bridget...you..."

"You seen my picture.", Bridget replied, "In the last few days, weeks, have you seen me take a drink?"

"No, but with the baby...", Gemma began, only to look at Bridget, her eyes widening, "....Bridget's an addict."

Bridget nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Then what happened?", Gemma asked, sitting down, "If you're really Bridget, then where's Siobhan?  What...?"

"It's a long story.", Bridget replied,

Gemma sighed, "Start at the beginning."


End file.
